


Save Your Soul

by adi_dion, TheOnlyDennea (TheOnlySPL)



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adi_dion/pseuds/adi_dion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlyDennea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dennee Amnell is murdered by the rebellion in Aydindril, she awakes in England… in Marian's body. Dennee hears about the kidnapping of little girls that has been occurring over the past few months. When she searches for the reason, she discovers a  familiar face, her sworn enemy, Mistress Denna. The two later realize that they are not each other's  worst enemy, there is a greater danger which threatens the fate of England, and as such, they are forced to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We started this fic ages ago for the RH big bang, but life got in the way and we pretty much forgot about it. That is, until we recently re-read it and remembered how much we loved the idea. We're posting this now to see if there's any interest in our continuing it. Please let us know what you think so far.
> 
> Warning: character death, in both the prologue and the first chapter. It's how the adventure begins, the main characters of the story dying...
> 
> Also, we still haven't a clue which ship(s) will be endgame in this, but there'll be sexual tension all around involving Denna, Dennee, Darken, Guy, and Robin. They're all hot and we ship 'em all. Deal with it :P

The falling seemed like forever. She started to lose too much blood from the arrow that hit her and she was dead before she even hit the water below her.

She gasped for breath and opened her eyes. She lay naked, surrounded by a heap of equally nude bodies. It looked like hell.

It was close to hell. It was the Underworld.

She struggled to get up on her feet and looked around.

"And here we meet again…"

It was a familiar voice that came from behind her. She jumped and turned around with fear in her eyes.

"My Lord…"

She bowed her head a little bit and spoke in a weak, shaky voice. She hadn't seen her master ever since she failed him with the last task he had given her. She had been dreading the day she would have to see him again, and now here she was, standing bare before him.

Darken Rahl walked towards her and gently ran his thumb along her jawline. She didn't dare to look at him.

"How lovely it is to have your company. Sad circumstances, your death… but I was waiting only for you…"

He clasped her jaw and forced her to look at him. He saw the tears and the fear in her eyes and smiled.

"I believe I made myself very clear about what happens if you fail me again…  _my pet_."

A shiver ran through her whole body. He hadn't called her  _his pet_  ever since he broke her all those years ago. She knew there would be no escape this time. Darken Rahl served the Keeper, and her soul now belonged to them. For eternity.

She was terrified, but she was ready for anything. As a Mord'Sith, she had already gone through much. So much pain and suffering. She knew she could handle whatever plans he had for her. She was ready to receive her eternal punishment.

Darken Rahl ran his thumb over her lip. He didn't take his eyes off her for a second while he continued to speak, with his calm voice.

"And yet… you have always been my favorite."

He released her face from his grasp and slowly started to pace around her. Her body was still trembling with fear. She knew she had been his favorite, but she could not see how it could possibly help her now. She wasn't a fool and knew there was nothing Darken Rahl would want more than to see her suffer for eternity, as a penance for every single time she had failed him.

He kept pacing around her while he spoke.

"This is exactly why..." he stood in front of her and forced her to look at him again. "My master and I have a very special task for you."

A hint of hope suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"I will not disappoint you again, my Lord... I swear. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you just how sorry I am for failing you."

Darken Rahl smiled. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

"I am sure you will."

He took a step back and examined her body for a brief moment.

"But since I would hate to miss the opportunity to hear you scream..."

He made a swift movement of his fingers, and her eyes widened in surprise. She was in flames before she realized what was happening. She heard Darken Rahl's laugh before it was overcome by her cry of pain.

It seemed like it went on forever, the pain only worsening as it went on.

When it suddenly stopped, she heard Darken Rahl's voice like it was a distant echo.

"I hope we understand each other..."

She panted and breathed heavily.

"Yes... my Lord."

"I do not give opportunities like this. To anyone. Consider yourself very lucky. I am sending you back now and ask you nothing more than to spy around for me, until you receive further commands. Understood?"

She just nodded her head. Darken Rahl kept his gaze on her face.

"I will find you. I will know exactly where you are and what you do. Do not even think about trying to deceive me. Otherwise, the consequences will be much worse than this, I promise you."

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she answered.

"I understand, my Lord. I will do exactly as you command."

Darken Rahl kept his low, calm voice and gave her a penetrating look that chilled her to the bone.

"Very well then."

He raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

* * *

She gasped for air once again, as she suddenly opened her eyes. This time she found herself in the middle of an unknown forest. She sat up, wondering if everything was just a bad dream, but then she heard Darken Rahl's voice inside her head.

"I will find you... the consequences will be much worse than this, I promise you."

She swallowed and stood up. She didn't know where she was, but somehow knew in which direction she needed to go.

Denna was heading towards Nottingham.


	2. The Collapse of Aydindril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennee sends word to her sister of numerous attacks led by rebels on the Palace. Kahlan and the gang arrive in the middle of the largest of the battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some graphic violence and death in here. Also Richard/Kahlan and the gang make an appearance in this chapter, it won't likely happen again. Enjoy!

_To Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor,_

_I send you this message with great concern for your kingdom. The palace has endured many rebellion attacks over the past few months, I fear they are only growing stronger, and our guards can only continue to fend them off for so long. Dear sister, we are in grave need of your help, and the help of the Seeker. And as I realize my time may soon come to an end, I feel this may be the only chance for me to ask one big favor of you... Should I fall to my death during this or any other battle, I take it upon myself to ask you to please, with all the love in your heart, take my dear son Edwin under your wings. Tell him his mother loved him and that her last thoughts were of him. Please Kahlan, I would not ask you to take on such a huge responsibility if I did not find it necessary, you are the only one I can entrust in my son’s future. Again, I urge you to help our people – the time has come that only the rightful leader of Aydindril can rectify the issues this state has faced. We would not call upon you had things not been so urgent – you must come home at once._

_Sincerely,_

_Dennee Amnell, Acting Leader of Aydindril._

* * *

 

_Two weeks later._

Dozens of guards directed their energy into maintaining the security of the palace, pressed up against the large doors, resisting every force which pushed towards them. They could not risk allowing even one rebel into the building, angry men always made quite formidable opponents. And, as it were, it seemed obvious that the rebels had somehow grown in number, and their strength was unfathomable – they had no armor, and very few of them had any real weapons; the majority were simple countrymen.  Simple countrymen possessed by the rage of a thousand soldiers.

“Have you heard anything from George?” Dennee asked the maidens.

“The messenger boy?”

“Yes, I sent him with a letter to the Mother Confessor. I need to know if she received the message.”

“We haven’t seen George in weeks, since you sent that letter, I presume.”

Dennee found this information quite disconcerting, she needed her sister now more than ever, and she had no way of knowing whether her message had been received. She hoped to death that it had, that Kahlan would be walking in at any moment, but there was no way of knowing, all she could do was control her guards, in an attempt to slow the rebellion.

The resonating sound of shattering glass poured through the air, as the striking heat of fire flew through the windows and into the palace. The maids shrieked as a ball of fire reached one of their dresses.

"Torches? They're throwing torches through the windows now, too." Dennee shook her head disapprovingly and then ordered a few of the guards to take the maids and the children to safety, somewhere deep within the castle. She had to ensure the welfare of her people, even as half of the populous had decided to stand against her. The people within the castle walls were the only ones she could trust, the only ones who remained loyal to her – or at least she hoped they were all on her side.

The banging on the doors increased, one of her watch guards informed her that they were now using a large log to aid them in the breaking of the doors. She had already guessed as much, as her guards were tiring out quickly while trying to keep the doors shut, but it was always good to be certain.

“Spirits! Kahlan,” Dennee whispered to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, “dear sister, where are you?” She felt her heart ache for a moment, praying that this war would end soon.

Most of the women and children were taken and hidden as per Dennee's orders, excluding the women who had offered to help defend the palace. Her soldiers were well armed with weapons and armor; however, it seemed obvious that they would soon be outnumbered. Numerous windows were slashed by incoming torches, the guards did their best to put out the small fires as soon as they arrived, but soon the rebels became smarter, quicker – sending four or more torches at a time. The first time a man was hit by the fire, the men freaked out, scurrying to put it out, but as they did so, more balls of fire reached them. Men clenched their faces, searching for a water source to erase the pain, screaming out in agony as the fire spread over their bodies.

"We need more water!" Dennee demanded as she and a number of guards emptied buckets of cool water over the burning soldiers. Those who were lucky enough to have the fires put out were left unrecognizable, their faces wrinkled and forever stained with the memory of this day. Two of the victims were left unsalvageable, Dennee could feel her eyes well up as she watched them die a most horrid death, but she couldn't afford to cry, not now, not in the heat of battle. She was their leader, and as such, she had to maintain a calm and collected demeanor.

"Guards, ready your weapons" Dennee commanded, pulling her daggers out of her boots as she did so. “Now, step away from the doors. It’s time to face this battle.”

As the guards followed her instructions, the doors came swinging open, knocking a few of them off their feet. Like a tsunami of men, the rebels plunged in, slashing and yelling and killing.

Dennee forced herself to fight back, to defend herself and her people, it wasn't her first battle, she had killed many men in battle before, but no matter how many times you took a man’s life, it never got any easier. Each body that fell at her feet, lifeless and red with their own blood, had taken up a part of her, she never forgot them, their memory was imprinted within her mind, and it pained her to think of it.

Pools of blood and broken bodies flooded the foyer, and she knew that within these walls, her soldiers were at a disadvantage, she could not allow the rebels to get any further into the palace, there were women and children who would be in much greater danger if they did. She shouted out to her guards to lead the battle outside, to push the savaged rebels into the streets, the palace walls were no place for this to be happening.

After much effort, the guards managed to push the rebels outside, only to find that there were hundreds more in the streets. They were outnumbered, but determined to defeat their enemy, for the sake of the kingdom. The fight grew into a full-on war, men yelling and slashing throats. It was savage. But it was the only way to respond.

Dennee became enraged with a blood-boiling anger as she watched her men fall, as she watched her people become animals. Dozens of her men fell to their deaths, some with heads, others without. She dreaded the outcome, too many had died undeservingly, limbs and heads chopped off. It would be difficult to identify them later, and far more difficult to explain the deaths to their families.

It had become evident to many that this would be the end, their last battle. Their chances of winning at this point were way past slim and far into none.

* * *

The journey was long and grueling, but the moment she read that letter, she knew in her heart that there was nothing more important in the world right now then getting back home. She couldn't afford to lose her sister, not again, she couldn't bear the thought of feeling that pain again. She wished life was simple enough that she could simply have Zedd take her home by means of magical transport, however, she knew that wouldn't work, Aydindril needed as much help as it could get, which meant she couldn't go alone; she needed her Seeker, her Wizard, and her Mord’Sith ally. The long way there, was the only way, and so they took to their new journey. She had become so determined to return home before things got any worse, that she refused to stop for rests, the poor messenger boy, George, was not used to such ruthless travel, but she didn't care, she had to save her kingdom.

Six days had passed since they had begun their travel, and at last, they’d reached their destination. Aydindril was straight ahead, within half an hour they would be inside the city. Kahlan felt her heart beat change as she realized how close she was to home. There was something about finally coming home that made her weak in the knees, she felt a large fondness for her lands, and no matter how long she’d been away from it, coming home was always a comfort, she could never be a stranger. But this time, this time something was wrong, she could feel it and not just because of her sister’s heartbreaking message – there was a strange vibe overtaking the state, a very discomfiting, cruel vibe.

 _"I realize my time may soon come to an end"_ she could hear her sister’s words echo in her mind,  _"we are in grave need of your help."_  She had read that letter so many times that it had become a plague on her mind, she couldn't stop the words from torturing her, she could hear her sister’s voice, she imagined how broken she must have been as she’d written it. The tear stains were evidence of the pain she must have felt, for the first time in all their lives, her little sister was afraid of death. In all the dangers they’d faced growing up, death had been an honorable thing, something they would do gladly to protect the innocent. But now, the war was personal, it was an attack on her for reasons she could not control.  _"Should I fall to my death"_ her mind looped the words again and again,  _"fall to my death."_  Kahlan felt her eyes well up,  _"you are the only one I can entrust in my son’s future"_  but as she remembered her dear nephew,  _"tell him his mother loved him,"_ her sadness turned into anger,  _"and that her last thoughts were of him."_ Edwin Amnell was only two years old, he couldn't lose his mother again, it just wouldn't be fair.

Kahlan urged her horse to race faster; she sped far past her friends, who were now chasing after her, trying to catch up. When they finally reached the palace, Kahlan could not believe her own eyes. The rebels fought like animals, the streets were painted with the blood of both the royal guards and the rebels. The way body parts flew across the street was appalling.

Kahlan shook the shock away, realizing she had to join the fight and defend her people; there was no reasoning with these men. She leaned down to reach her boots, pulled out her daggers and ran into the crowd, swiftly slicing the rebels who got in her way. There were so many men and her sister was nowhere in sight, she worried she may already be too late.

"Dennee!" Kahlan yelled out into the crowd as she stabbed her enemies, "Dennee! Where are you? DENNEE!"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see that her friends had also joined the battle, and so had George. She doubted that the messenger boy had ever fought before; he seemed frightened, yet determined.

She continued to fight her way through the crowd, calling out for her sister, until at last, she found her. She felt a bit of relief when she spotted her, it wasn't until she had laid her eyes on her that she remembered that her sister looked nothing like the girl she grew up with, that Dennee was long gone, replaced by this fresh new face. But she could tell, even with only this short glimpse of her features, that her sister had been swarmed by stress, she could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

When Dennee finally acknowledged her presence, she looked her in the eye and smiled, Kahlan could sense her sister’s relief as her expression turned to that of grateful joy, her lips mouthing the sweet words "thank you." At that moment, it felt as if it were only the two of them, fending off against the world. Kahlan felt like a child again, fighting side by side with her baby sister, praying for a better tomorrow.

"KAHLAN!" Dennee’s yelling pulled Kahlan out of her reverie, warning her "behind you!"

Kahlan turned to find, just as Dennee had warned, that a man had managed to sneak up behind her, ready to slay her. Quickly, she thrust her daggers forward and dragged them down his chest to his belly before withdrawing. He fell to the ground almost immediately after, an expression of horror possessed his face as he must have realized death had finally caught up with him.

* * *

The rebels directed most of their energy into one area, their main target being only one woman. They would stop at nothing to rid themselves of her, she had to die. Dozens of men gathered around her, and she fended them off as best she could, though she still did not comprehend their reasons for wanting to obliterate her.

As she found they were becoming too many – that she could not defeat them all on her own, she grabbed hold of the strongest of the men surrounding her. Her fingers wrapped around his neck as she stared deep into his eyes. Seconds later, his and her eyes were swallowed by complete blackness. As she removed her hand from his neck, he turned against his own men, slaughtering the other rebels, enraged by their desire to kill her.

Dennee fell to the ground slowly, trying to fight her own weakness, but she was tired, seconds after she removed her hand from the man's neck, she was on the ground, face down. She struggled with her own self, attempting to get back up, but she simply couldn't.

"Get the whore! Kill the slut!" one man yelled, "Kill the whore! Kill her dead!"

Several men mimicked his words as they began to chant for the death of the young Confessor.  More rebels had gathered around her, enraged like never before.

"DENNEE!" she heard her sister’s voice coming from afar, panicked. “Dennee, Get up! You have to get up! Fight it, Dennee!”

As much as she wanted to oblige the request, she couldn't do it, she was too exhausted. She wished she could cry, right here, right now. If only the world could stop long enough for her to free her tears. But the world didn't revolve around her, it never had, though it did feel that way as the men swarmed her, it was so crowded she could hardly catch a breath.

* * *

“Get up, Dennee! Fight! You have to fight!” Kahlan continued to shout out to her sister, as she worked her way through the block of men who had managed to cover her little sister. "Damn it, Dennee! Just get up and fight!" she knew very well how tired her sister must be, she always felt the same overwhelming weakness after a confession, but she could not stand the thought of her sister being defenseless against all these outraged villagers. She felt her voice crack with pain as she continuously called out for her sister, the men around her were too many, and it seemed like forever had passed her by as she attempted to make her way through.

Dennee struggled as she slowly managed to pull herself up, remembering the sweetness of her dear son's face, she realized how important it was for her to make it through this war, despite her doubts that she could ever survive the day. She finally arose to rejoin the battle against her enemies, she panted deeply as she forced her arms to swing her daggers through the men, slitting their throats, sending them to their deaths. Her arms felt limp and heavy, but she was determined and she knew she had to force herself to continue to fight.

When her sister rose back up to fight, Kahlan felt a small weight lifted off of her, she was so proud of her sister – you could see it from a mile away, anyone could. They were both fighting once again, and now the battle seemed less helpless. The Seeker wasn't hope’s sole warrior; there were many, including her sister, and herself.

As Kahlan fought off the men in front of her, one man slipped past her defenses, sneaking up behind her, sword ready to plunge through her back. Kahlan may not have noticed him, but he was foolish to think he could kill her so easily. A dagger flew towards Kahlan, inches away from her as it flew right past, landing straight into the chest of the fool behind her. She turned to see what had happened, right in time to see the man gurgle blood in his mouth as he fell to his end. Her hair swished in the wind as she swung her head back to see where the dagger had come from. Surly enough, it came from no other than her little sister.

Kahlan smiled in gratitude to her sister, and she smiled back. Confusion and worry overtook her as she witnessed her sister's smile turn to an expression of shock, followed by a few drops of blood spilling past her lips. Kahlan swept her gaze down her sister’s body, freezing when she found the wound, a sword’s blade shining through her sister's belly. Then she heard the evilly pleased chuckles of the man whose sword had diminished Dennee's smile. He withdrew the sword from her body, laughing at the blood on his blade, then pulling his gaze up to the Mother Confessor, smirking as he saw her reaction.

"She’s dead! The wench is dead!" He shouted with cold glee.

Kahlan was furious, but before she could do anything, George yelled out "Mistress!" and threw his sword at the man before running towards Dennee. He ran faster than anyone thought he even could, but he never made it, his head was dismantled before he could reach his mistress. His head rolled on the ground, leaving a devastating red trail followed by his body, which fell to the ground like an old puppet.

Even as Dennee had been lethally wounded, the men were not yet satisfied. It seemed they expected her death to remove them of all their problems, as if killing her would erase their every last sin, but there she was, lying on the ground, panting weakly as her soul was slowly slipping away from her body.

The shock of all that had just happened affected Kahlan in a way she had not expected, she was frozen from head to toe. She wanted to run to her, to vanquish these demonic men and somehow save her dying sister, but she just couldn't get herself to move.

"She’s not dead yet," one man complained, "the whore is still breathing!"

The men looked down at Dennee, who lay there, gurgling her own blood, too weak to do anything, but unwilling to die. Seeing her that way should have been enough, it should have irked them to see all the bloodshed they had caused, but it had a completely different affect.

They began to chant again, it was disgusting. And as their cheers grew, so did the number of men surrounding the dying Confessor, they were vicious, bloodthirsty beasts. Daggers, swords and other sharp objects, they bonded as the men plunged them through her skin, cutting her up from head to toe. They weren't about to let her fulfill a dignified death, they had to ensure that every inch of her body was disfigured. Dennee found, that even now, in her last moments, she could not cry, and even after she had died, they continued to torture her.

Kahlan broke through the shock, though it was still within her, and she ran towards the crowd, furiously. She yelled out her sister’s name in anguish, over and over again as she savagely slaughtered as many men as she could. Never before had she felt so helpless, so angry, so…vengeful.

When Zedd realized what was happening, he extended a hand out towards a group of the men, and fire streamed past his fingers and onto their bodies, when he was done with them, all that remained were ashes. Some of the other men around them scurried away, running for their lives, but others found this to be a challenge they wanted to conquer. Those men turned away from the butchered Confessor and marched towards the wizard, more than happy to kill him. Zedd made sure they could never take another step again, let alone kill another human being. They did, however, make a few very ugly statues.

Richard looked to Zedd in surprise, he had never seen his grandfather do anything of that nature before.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it’ll have to do" he chuckled a little; his magic was still somewhat rusty.

Richard rolled his eyes at him, and then turned towards Kahlan as he heard her voice.

"Cara…Cara come quick.. .its Dennee…" Kahlan broke into tears.

The Mord’Sith quickly knocked out the man she was fighting, and ran over. Without a thought, she knelt down next to her, knowing exactly what she wanted from her. She took one look at Dennee and just knew there was nothing she could really do here.

"I’m… sorry, Kahlan." She sighed, "But her body is too badly damaged."

"No!" Kahlan yelled at her, as the tears poured down her face, "it has to work! You have to help her… you… You have to try!"

The Mord’Sith shook her head with a sigh, she knew the Confessor would not believe that her sister was beyond saving until she saw it with her own eyes. Gently, she opened Dennee’s mouth, and as she did, they heard a large ‘crack’ – she’d broken her jaw. She then bowed down to Dennee’s body, bringing her lips no more than an inch from the Confessor’s. Her magic was useless to the young Confessor; a death this horrid could never be cured, not even by a Mord’Sith. Nevertheless, she obeyed the Mother Confessor, and proceeded to blow a shimmery, wispy breath into the dead woman’s mouth. When finished, she sat up, looking down at her, knowing she had changed nothing.

They all stared down at Dennee’s body for a while, waiting for… something,  _anything_. But nothing did happen. Whimpering sobs escaped Kahlan’s lips. Richard hated seeing this, he hated that the love of his life had to endure the pain of losing her sister all over again, for the third time.

Kahlan felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder gently, comfortably. She knew without even looking that it was Richard’s, his touch was all too familiar to her. He would always be there to lend her the support she yearned for, but at this very moment, she felt herself turn cold, almost lifeless. For the first time, his touch was unwelcomed, his loving comfort hurt her more than if he had ignored her pain, she felt undeserving of his love. If only she had saved her sister. If she had managed to stop all of this from happening, maybe then – maybe then his touch would be deserved, but she felt like a failure now, which described her unmistakably in this moment. She had failed her sister,  _again_. And because she had failed, the universe had decided to punish her. She was being punished with the death of the one person she loved and cared for, for all her life.

The Seeker tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away, with no more than one simple word, "don’t."

He tried to console her, letting her know he was there for her, but she already knew that. She just didn’t want it – not just yet. When he tried to touch her again, she pushed him hard. He lost his balance, falling backwards. He had to face the fact that she wasn’t ready to be thrust into feeling better, let alone less guilty. And so, he sat back, looking at her and the woman she mourned, wishing there was something he could do for her.

But Kahlan knew. She knew the truth. The worst of nightmares had just begun, and there was no escaping its wrath. All she could do right now, was cry. But later, later she would have her revenge. Her sister’s death would not be for nothing, nor forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we do hope you enjoyed it, despite the angst. Please do not hesitate to leave a comment :)


End file.
